Alex Donovan
Alex Donovan Biography - Early Life Alex moved around a lot during his childhood as his father was in the Navy. He would be stationed on many different Navy Bases. When Alex was in ninth grade he moved to Merrow City as his father became stationed in the near by Navy Base. During freshman year of high school Alex tried out and makes the track and field team where he notices a cute brunette talking to her friends who he later on learned was her family. Alex smiled and walked over to the girl who introduces herself as Vienna Teagan. She also introduces her companions as Kolton Aspera , Kendall and Asher ----. Alex later on joins Vienna and her family and becomes part of their group. Alex asked Vienna out to the upcoming homecoming dance. The pair has a great time and became a couple soon after. Alex and Vienna remain a couple all through out their high school career and even lose their virginity during their junior prom. Despite Vienna doing dual enrollment during the last two years of high school the pair remained strong. Alex was an average student in school and always joked that Vienna would be attracted to a smart college guy or someone that could challenge her intellectual unlike him. Vienna would often reassure him that she was not interested in those types of guys because she loved him. During their senior year as Alex began thinking about his future post high school he complicates joining some time of army devision. He later on signs up for the Air Force much to his fathers displeasure as he wanted his son to pick the Navy. After completing boot camp, Alex returns home for winter break. Vienna breaks up with Alex during this time telling him that its to hard doing the long distance relationship. Also that she worries about him when he is away and getting ready for active duty. She tells Alex that he will always hold a special place in her heart and she is happy for him. The pair does not see each other often as he is in the Air Force. Alex begans a successful career in the Air Force even becoming a pilot. Year 2Ø58∆ During one of his medical leave from work he returns home to Merrow City. Alex decided to catch up with Vienna Teagan,Kolton Aspera,Alayna Grace,Dylan Ashe and Chadwick. Alex is introduced to Alayna's new boyfriend Bradley Pullmon as they sat down at The Spiced Emperor. Alex was happy to catch up with his friends and excape his life in combat. Alex always enjoyed the happiness that radianted off Vienna when ever the caught up. It has been almost a year since he lost saw her and he needed a pick me up in emotions. Sometimes they would scracth each others itch if needed,but this time she seemed to show no interest in going that route. Vienna seemed almost distracted and distant as she played with the sleeves of the oversized brown leather jacket she was wearing. As Alex walks Vienna back to the Monchat she barley talks about whats on her mind only answer yes or no questions. She even turns her head when Alex goes to kiss her good night, causing him to land on her cheek. Alex stays in the area but gives Vienna her space. Edit- During a morning run,Alex decides to explore an old record shop that he used to visit with Vienna. As he was looking threw the rows of old records and cds he notices a pair of legs peaking out of a short brown skirt that is mostly cover by a large dark green hoodie . He would remember those sexy legs anywhere as they where the star of his many high school fantasies growing up. As he leans in for a closer look he notices that it is indeed Vienna and smacks her butt like he used to do before track meets. Vienna giggles at first before turning around and saying Devon only to be shocked that its him. Alex tells Vienna that he knows its been a while and so he understands the name confusion buts its Alex. Alex tries to lean in for a hug ,only for Vienna to take a step back which he finds odd. Vienna tells him that its nice to see him too,but Devon is the name of the guy she is seeing. Not even a few mintues go by before Devon comes and stands really close behind Vienna almost like staking his claim . Alex could tell that this guy was either possessive or insecure about his relationship status with Vienna. Alex watches as Vienna leans up into her new lovers eyes and smiles at him with the biggest look of love Alex has ever see her give someone. He also noticed that the pair shared no words for a few seconds but just started lost in each others eyes. Unkwnon to him Vienna and Devon where communicating telepathically about him. Devon asking Vienna why her past date was smaking her ass and thinking about her sexy legs. Vienna told Devon that Alex is a friend now and she was not aware he still thought of her sexy legs as the only person she wants touching them is her sexy possessive boyfriend. Alex watches as Vienna turns around in the guys arms and leans up and kisses him before turning around to face him again. Alex watches the huge grin on the guys face light up at her kiss. Vienna steps out of Devons embrace to hug Alex before returning back to his arms. Vienna introduces Alex as a highschool friend to her new boyfriend Devon Randa. Alex takes in Devons appearance and notices he is wearing a shirt that says I lost an electron and are you positive. Alex tells Vienna that they should catch up sometiems and he would love to get to know her ner boyfriend. Alex tells Devon he always new that Vienna would fall for a smart guy in the end someone more her speed intellecutally. He did warn Devon about Vienna's abilities to manipulate emotions and how it can take a toll on you later. He tells Devon that he loves Vienna as a friend but after all there years of dating and stuff its been hard to find a girl that can give you the same thrill. Alex shares with him that Vienna was always searching for that person that could give her the strongest waves of feelings and that she seems the most content in all there years of knowing each other. Devon smiles at Alex comment as he thinks about his conenction with Vienna and tells Alex that he knows what he means. Unknwon to Alex Devon and Vienna share a power anomaly making them the perfect pair to enhance each others powers. Physical Appearance Example Personality and Traits Alex is a really good guy and extremly loyal to those he consideres his friend. Relationships Romantic Vienna Teagan is the ex-girlfriend and later on close friend to Alex. The pair dated during all four years of highschool and became hook up friends when ever he was in town during her college years. They often kept in touch while he was in the air force and Vienna pursed and started a career as a scientist. Alex no longer holds romantic feelings for Vienna despite what others think. He will always care deeply for her as they shared a really strong emotional bond often enhance via Viennas powers during their puppy love stage. Alex later on helps Vienna and her soul mate Devon Randa escape from danger. Friends Kolton Aspera Kol and Alex went to the same highschool for three years. Kol was a sophmore while Alex was freshman. The pair met through Kol's sister Vienna. Alex enjoy Kol down to earth attitude and friendliness as it made him feel at home being the new kid. Alex moved to the area during October of the school year as his father was in the Army. Alex was quick to befriend Kol as the two boys attended weight training together as an elective. Alex would often laugh and trade jokes with Kol and Asher. Family Not much is known about their family. Magical Abilities and Skills Floortilting-Alter the direction of gravitational Pull within a certain area ( large or small) and create a new gravitational force on another surface such as a ceiling. He can walk on things with ease and no adverse effects. Can transform the gravity in certain being or area : a person, animal,house or city by creating a new gravitational pull. He can change the direction or rotate an entire area into different directions making everything sideways or upside down. Alex loves changing the gravitational pull on his airplane to show of tricks. Gallery 505901240.jpg 7568115c85d7cab7359276c920edfdd2.gif tumblr_nztstlalSf1uaj0pjo1_400.gif Siren1-4-Bryn.jpg Alex-Roe-Ben.jpg alex-roe.jpeg alex-roe-profile.jpg images-h.jpeg alex-roe-539x360.jpg imagesdddc.jpeg 144954_0507.jpg Rings-ARoe02-1024x682.jpg 3874514a124e1c4e9372fec72a7096a1.jpg Freeform_2017_Upfronts_NY_Alex_Roe_(3).jpg Alex-Roe-with-his-dog-as-seen-in-June-2016.jpg WgBirB0m_400x400.jpeg imageszsz.jpeg 415f08cacd353c15f9b176a82efe36dd.jpg ALEXROE.jpg d5151d019249e915c3df091b58aefb70--the-th-wave-fantasy-men.jpg 75.jpg 42alexroe2201a.jpg 64f1d7335a1a5385934fc69782e7aa39.jpg fd619398-f882-4f90-91b3-367defc1c63c-144954_0507.jpg Category:Characters Category:Homo Superior Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lochshore